<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaceful by crazywolf828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346885">Peaceful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828'>crazywolf828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I wrote this way too quickly, but i wanted to post cause why not?, just tooth rotting cute, the world may never know, will i ever write a fic where they aren't just cuddling in bed?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your prompt: Person B giving Person A a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed. </p><p>Just another cute story of Catra and Adora. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaceful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on tumblr at crazywolf828, feel free to send me prompts (Because i usually use those to write and could always use more...), or just come and yell about headcanons you have!</p><p>Hope ya'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh. That was so stupid." Catra groans to herself walking back to her and Adora's room. All she had wanted to do was find a sunny spot to laze in for a few hours, but unfortunately she got caught by Glimmer who insisted on having her help repair parts of Bright Moon that were still damaged. Catra tried to run but Glimmer caught her, immediately teleporting her to the first area of construction, and then the next, and the next. Catra's stomach still hurt from all the teleporting.</p><p>It wasn't that she didn't want to help, she did still feel guilty, all of this was kind of her fault too, and she was trying to prove herself to the other princesses. But she really didn't want to have to do it on what seemed like the hottest day with the sun beating down on her. Clearly none of them understood how hot it was when you're covered in fur.</p><p>But she was finally free, back inside the cool air of the castle. And she hoped, with a little luck, Adora would be in their room. She really just wanted to see her girlfriend after the awful day she had.</p><p>Opening the door she smiled at the sight before her. Adora was sitting on the bed, a book in her hands and that stupidly adorable look on her face she gets when she's concentrating on something, brows drawn together, tongue poking out and deaf to the rest of the world.</p><p>Catra grinned, easily bounding over before plopping herself down across Adora's lap, covering the book she'd been focusing so hard on. "Hey Adora." </p><p>"Catra? What are you doing?" Adora asked, freeing her hands out from under Catra's stomach, but not managing to free the book. "Can't you see I was doing something?" She asked with a sigh.</p><p>"My own girlfriend doesn't want to see me, even after I spent all day toiling away in the sun." She said dramatically, craning her head around to look at Adora.</p><p>"You know that's not true." Adora said with small smile before leaning down to give Catra a quick kiss. "So Glimmer finally caught you?" </p><p>Catra groaned dropping her head before narrowing her eyes and turning to look at the blonde. "How did you know it was Glimmer?" At Adora's nervous look her eyes widened. "You two were in on it together!" She said incredulously.</p><p>"I uh..." Adora put on a sheepish smile, "Yeah?" Catra's eyes just narrowed further, tail lashing back and forth.</p><p>"I would have helped if you asked, but Sparkles decided to teleport us everywhere, so now I'm never helping again." She said with a pout before adding, "Do you know how hot it is out there? I have fur!" She emphasized her point by running a hand down her still slightly sweaty arm.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby." Adora said sincerely, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, right between her ears. It seemed to calm Catra a bit, bit she was still sulking. "Let me make it up to you."</p><p>Before Catra could ask what she meant she felt Adora's hands move to her back as she started to massage it. Catra practically melted at the feeling of adora slowly working the knots out of her tense muscles. She let out a soft purr that grew in intensity the harder Adora pushed.</p><p>Catra flicked an ear back, hearing adora chuckle. "What?" She asked, turning her head. Her whole body felt like putty under Adora's hands.</p><p>"You're purring so loud." Andora said hearing a grumble and seeing a small blush on the other girls cheek. "I like it. It's relaxing, and cute." She said with a smile only to be met with another grumble, purr never ceasing.</p><p>They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Adora's strong hands working Catra's stiff muscles, content at the touch.</p><p>"You're way too good at this." Catra's voice was muffled by the blankets, not even bothering to take the effort to turn her head.</p><p>Adora smiled at how Catra seemed to just melt under her hands. It was cute. The way her tail gently swayed, the way her ears relaxed, not feeling the need to tense up at every sound. Her outstretched arms kneading against the fluffy blanket, her claws were almost certainly going to poke holes in it causing feathers to fly out, but Adora couldn't find it in her to care. Not when Catra looked so peaceful.</p><p>Adora let out a content sigh that caused Catra to turn her head, she looked half asleep and it was one of the cutest things. "You okay?" Catra asked sleepily.</p><p>Adora simply hummed, "Just happy is all." She had that dopey smile on her face that Catra adored.</p><p>"Yeah." Catra said, matching that smile, fangs showing just a bit. "I love you Adora." </p><p>Those words were still new, still made Adora's heart flutter in the best way possible, and she hoped it never stopped. "I love you too Catra." She said giving her a soft kiss. Purrs the only sound filling the room.</p><p>These quiet moments she had with her girlfriend really were, peaceful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>